Backstage
by Nikinora96
Summary: All characters we see on shows, movies etc, most of the time has completely different life styles and characters in reality. so what if our favorite characters were actually actors! Will they be the same in reality? Or would have the most completely and insanely different characters in reality? ONE SHOT!


A calm and quite day in Alice academy, four years has passed since Mikan had entered the academy but nothing seems to have changed.

Our famous inventor, genius Hotaru Imai is concentrating on one of her latest brilliant inventions, she's always the one to be at class first, soon the class began to fill with students, but no one dared to come near our dearest Hotaru, but of course with that one exception of a very loud brunette girl who is oblivious to Hotaru's aura...

"HOTARUUUU...", yelled Mikan running towards her best friend trying to get a hug; yes, somethings just don't change with time *sigh* well you all know what happened next,

BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!

"OWW...!"

"CUT!"

 **HOTARU'S POV**

Mikan was lying on the ground an with an ugly bruise on her forehead which was already turning purple, and here I still holding the toy gun in my hand frozen on the spot.

the bullets are actually supposed to be soft cotton filled balls, but today it fired some tough looking rubber balls.

The director looked flustered, he picked up one of the accused balls and looked at me giving me a look that said "did you do this?"

I was shocked! again! he is blaming me?

"What? now you are blaming me? how the hell am I supposed to know what is inside this? you hand me the gun on set don't you?" I almost yelled at him.

He looked at me for a bit longer and then shook his head, "yeah. you are right. God! what am I thinking!" Then he turned to the crew and yelled, Alright guys! pack up for today, we'll just have to postpone the today's schedule for at least three days, we can't continue with her looking like that" he sighed looking at Mikan.

"Ah. yes If I find out the person who's responsible for this I will make sure that person begs to be sent to hell." He said with such venom that everyone was rooted on their spots for a few seconds.

Then he walked over to Mikan who was keeping an ice pack on her forehead, "Alright Mikan you get some bandages on that and I'll postpone all of your schedules by three days, make sure you treat that by then got it?".

Then he turned to me, "Imai-san, a word please?" and he led me to a corner and started to speak so no one can here, "i want you to think carefully and answer got it? and I know you can't do something like that, but did you see someone with the gun; someone suspicious before it was given to you?"

hmm... come to think of it permy and Koko was fooling around it before. _Damn those idiots!_ maybe I should just tell him, _Nah... never mind._

"No director, I didn't see anyone with it before" I said shaking my head. "Argh! then it must be someone from the crew! DAMN! when I get my hands on them..." He yelled out grabbing his hair, _poor head_ , I thought, and he was about to leave when he turned back again and said, "Anyway Imai-san you are cleared, check your schedule again before you leave, got it?" and before I could even reply he was gone.

but just as I thought of leaving I sensed someone glaring at me, and sure enough when I turned I saw Mikan giving me a death glare; _Great! Just perfect! I just got myself the worst enemy possible._

You must be surprised right? Well let me tell you it doesn't end here. Mikan is actually more suited for the character "Luna", self obsessed, proud, and bitchy. Everyone in the campus was actually pretty shocked when she appeared as the most innocent character.

Though she didn't suit the character at all, Mikan being Mikan refused to act any part than the main role, and surprise surprise, a little less makeup and a wig transformed the snotty queen bee into the innocent brunette you all know.

God! all the characters were so twisted, imagine the shock when Luna and permy were chosen to be the queen bees in the story! In my opinion the only person who got the character similar to their true personality is Koko. In the campus the quartet Koko, Permy, Kitsu and Luna are the famed mischief makers, Not a single day pass without them making a sensei blow up in anger.

And me my friends, is the silent bookworm. _pfft! they should see my head and try to say that!_

The only reason I agreed for this character is the money they payed, well at least there is that one similar nature in me, but the character was pretty easy when we were kids, but with time my hair grew, and believe me there is nothing more annoying than hiding long hair under a stupid short wig! and my family doesn't let me cut it! How annoying can life get!

I sighed for the umpteenth time as I looked at my reflection, undoing my hair. _Great job Hotaru, now you have to watch out for Mikan as well._

I sighed again and at that thought and just then I heard footsteps. That's strange, everyone already left, right? I trusted my instincts and went inside a toilet and shut the door. Just then Mikan, Nonoko and Anna entered the washroom. _phew!_

"Hey Mi see what I meant the bruise is getting more uglier every second" said Anna.

"Oh God! you are right! look what that brat did! and I was trying to look my best for my dat with Natsume, Urgh! Nonoko did you bring that foundation I asked for?" Said Mikan, while mumbling threats about me. _gulp!_

Nonoko, Mikan's personal walking Makeup box snickered before saying, "Here, so... Ruka still doesn't know right?"

"He doesn't need to know and I can't ditch him yet, don't you know how rich that dude is, and gosh! I need to find something to blame him first, you know about his temper." I heard the other two say something in reply, but I didn't catch it properly, My mind was already processing the information, _Ruka! poor Ruka! he is being cheated! Mikan's trying to blame him!_ but my tain of thoughts were disturbed by a loud gaspand Anna's voice yelling "Hey! Mi! there is someone inside here!"

A few footsteps and then BANG! BANG! god! are they trying to break the door? I was holding the door handle firmly.

"Hey! Brat! come out this instant!" yelled Mikan.

 _Great! Just perfect! can my luck get any worse?_

"I said open up!" now there were two pairs pounding at the door, I sighed, and slowly opened the door, and Mkan's pale furious turned into a triumphed glee just as she saw me.

"Well well look who we have here" just then her two minions pulled me out.

"If it isn't my darling best friend Hotaru! Aw. come on Hotaru you didn't give me that hug before" said Mikan Grabbing my head in a head lock.

 _God! That HURT!_ "Let me go!" I said struggling.

"Now now, that won't be fair right? I mean we didn't still settled your debt for ruining my face, right sweety?" she said sickly sweet tone. _Urgh!_

"Yeah right. I think that actually fixed your face, Maybe Natsume would find you more interesting now" I heard gasps around me, _shit! did I just say that aloud!_

Seriously? why did my mouth plan to be smart when all the odds are against me!

"Why you little-" Nonoko was cut off by Mikan, "No wait. Little miss smart mouth is just acting a bit jealous since I'm going out with her crush, isn't that right sweety?" she asked tightening the headlock further. _what the hell. Is she trying to kill me!_

"Natsume? I guess your head did hit pretty hard" but to my horror she was still smiling, "Ah. sorry, my bad, what I meant was R-U-K-A"

 _The HELL! How the hell did she know that?_

And before I could stop my face started to blush!

"Aww... Look at that so cute", but the pain brought me back to my senses, "Let Me go! you crazy woman!" I yelled.

There was just one option left, and I bit her hand.

"Ouch! What the hell are you doing?" she shrieked pushing me down, and I regret biting her, because she got pissed off more and grabbed my HAIR!

 _oh no. not good. HELP!_

"Hmm... Nonoko didn't you say you have a new pair of scissors, lets check it out shall we?"

 _No please. Not my Hair!_

"Um. Mi are you sure about this?" Nonoko looked uncertain, I mean who wouldn't with the aura Mikan was emitting. Mikan looked at her with a blank look and mouthed something and I saw Nonoko going pale and immediately handed her the scissors.

Just when she neared the scissors near my hair, I was safed by aloud pound on the door.

"Hey Mi, are you inside? every one including me was too shocked, but Anna was faster, she grabbed my mouth firmly and signalled Mikan to answer him. Mikan gave me a slight smirk and went and slightly opened the door.

"Hey! RU! Give me a second I was just finishing a few touch ups" she said wearing her flattering smile.

"You alright? I thought I heard shouting" and he must have tried to look inside, "My my Ruka are what are you thinking, Peeping into the girl's washroom" she said laughing which sent down a shiver down my spine.

"Whatever. If you hurry up, I'll drop you over at your house. Man you girls take ages when getting ready!"

 _common Hotaru! your last chance is slipping away! hurry up and Think! Think! GOT IT!_ I put out my tongue and successfully grossed Anna, "Eww..."

"HELP!" I screamed with all of my might and I saw Mikans knuckles of the hand holding the door go pale.

"Hey! What's going on!" Ruka came in pushing the door open and juust as he entered Natsume came after a few seconds later, "Yo! What's up! Who's being killed" Oh. Did I mention Natsume is not reserved and cool; he is actually an attention seeking playboy, with great acting skills.

AND he didn't stop there, "Oh. Hey Mi! are you ready for the date?" he said as if completely oblivious to Ruka's presence or maybe he was aware of him anyway.

"What do you mean 'date'?" he asked with his super ice cold voice, Oh yeah, you guys never probably heard that right?

"Oh. you know Ruka it is something you call when couples go for an outing, right Mikan?" said Natsume grabbing her waist and smirking at Ruka. Earning a glare from both of them, well the meanings behind the glares were totally different.

"Don't you dare get smart at me, and get your stinking hands off her" growled Ruka pulling Natsume from Mikan and slamming him to the nearest wall.

"Ruka! no stop! He is just fooling around!" shouted Mikan grabbing Ruka's fist that was about to punch Natsume square on the face.  
That bit*- I meant Mikan, was enjoying all the attention a second ago and now acting all innocent, I'm telling you she deserve the best actress award.

Ruka seemed to believe her, and let go of Natsume's collar, but Natsume didn't seem to let it go easily, "Chill dude. If you are gonna crack at something like that, how are you gonna react when I have to kiss her in shooting?"

"oh. I'll be fine, in fact I was planning to talk to the director about using a substitute for those scenes or something, besides I heard that there were few actresses who looked quite like Mikan" Ruka said,now holding Mikan, his arm around her shoulders.

Just as he said that Mikan pushed Ruka off and shrieked, "WHAT? NO! you can't do that! how can you give my character to someone else? You are always like this Ruka. Stop being so clingy!" Now Mikan was fake sobbing.

"Hey, calm down I'm-" started Ruka but he was interrupted by Natsume, "no man, that's enough, You better stop, Mikan, this is why I told you to dump him already, haven't you suffered enough?"

 _woah! wait Mikan suffered because of Ruka? What a family of dogs! Mikan literally scraped money from Ruka, and that jerk Natsume is playing his part into guilty tripping Ruka?_

Mikan was sobbing pretty loud now, and between her fake sobs she said, the golden words, "You are right Natsume, I should've listened to you before, I'm sorry Ruka but I just can't do this anymore, I'm better off with someone like Natsume, who understand me better"

And OH MY GOD! you won't believe this Natsume held Mikan's face and SNOGGED her! in front of Ruka!

"YOU!" bellowed Ruka and this time he was looking at ME? _What the hell!_

"Are you going to stay here all day? LEAVE!" Ah. yes. My escape plan, I almost forgot! I got up and ran as fast as possible, but before I was out of earshot I heard a loud THUD and Mikan shrieking "NATSUME!"

I came out and took a big fresh breath of freedom and just as I released it I started laughing. Oh God! that was one bizarre day!

AH! shit! I just remembered I left my bag over there, Oh well I'll just wait for those weirdos to go away and get my bag back. I was about to find a place to stay till then, but "Hey! Imai!" and I turned around to see Ruka holding out my bag, which sent butterflies in my stomach.

"OH! Thank you!" I said smiling at him.

"yeah. Whatever. I thought you didn't made mistakes" eh? H _e's kidding right?_ Oh! he must be talking about my character, "Well that's Hotaru from GA not me"

"Hmph. good point. Guess everyone is a lot different right?" there was an awkward silence filling, and he broke it, "Do you think, what she said about, me being clingy, is that true?" he asked softly.

 _Is he like seriously asking me that? God! he must be depressed._

"You know what, just forget it, so yeah, see you later then." said Ruka turning to leave. Come on Hotaru! just speak up!

"It wasn't!

"What?"

"I meant wh-what she said wasn't the truth, I mean any boyfriend should be protective about their girlfriends and seriously? she just used your words back at you, she was searching a fault to throw back at you all this time, you'll get over it and just think it happened for your best" _and it did happen for his best, if this continued he'll end up as a beggar._

"Hm... I guess, Thanks anyway, Hotaru" and he gave me one of his charming smiles

 _Gosh! stop blushing Hotaru!_

"yeah. Anytime"

"Um. okay. bye then. Oh. Btw. you should let down your hair more often, it looks good on you"

Let me tell you, I've never been so proud of my hair than that day.

 **ME: Yea! it's finally over!**

 ***cracks knuckles and stretch***

 ***sound of a gun loading* "Uh. Oh."**

 **HOTARU: You! What the hell is this! why am I acting so dumb! YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!"**

 **ME: *sweat drop* but Hotaru, I just tried a different perspective. Who knows the readers might actually really like this!**

 **HOTARU: Yeah. right. stop kidding yourself! I want this story removed at once!**

 **RUKA: Oh. come on Hotaru. It's rare for me to get a character like this! It is really cool!**

 **HOTARU: Shut it bunny boy!**

 **ME: *Hem* *hem* Guys! Guys! I'm still here!**

 **RUKA: Okay Hotaru, let's do it like this, If Niki-san gets reviews enough to satisfy you, you let her keep the story. If not she has to remove this. Deal?**

 **HOTARU: Deal! *starts polishing her gun***

 **ME: Guys! Please help! review!**


End file.
